Hallo, ich bin euer Sohn!
by tanja riddle
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Draco einen Zwillingbruder hätte, von dem er nichts weiß? Was wäre, wenn alle diesen Zwilling für tot halten? Und was passiert, wenn sich herausstellt, dass dem nicht so ist?
1. Hallo ich bin euer Sohn

Wie immer gehört alles J.K. Rowling, die Frau ist ein Genie! Als zweites Kapitel gibt's eine kurze übersicht, für alle die mein Geschwafel nicht blicken!

Alles klar?

Gut. Dann geht's jetzt los.

Es ist der 31. Juli 2003. Wir befinden uns in einem großen, weißen herrschaftlichen Gebäude. Und nein, es ist nicht das weiße Haus des Präsidenten von Amerika. Es ist das Zuhause von einer nicht ganz so normalen Zaubererfamilie. Wir sind im Hause der wohl reinblütigsten Zaubererfamilie der Welt. Und egal was sie nach außen hin zeigen, für einen Malfoy gibt es nichts Wichtigeres als die Familie. Begleiten wir sie also an einem ganz besonderen Tag. Einem Tag, der nur einmal im Leben kommt und auf den sich jeder Jugendliche freut.

Beinahe hilflos hielt Lucius Malfoy, der eigentlich soooo beherrschte Mann, seine verzweifelte Frau in den Armen. Heute war die Nacht zum 17. Geburtstag ihres einzigen Sohnes. Er hoffte nur, dass sie es schaffen würde, ihre Maske auch heute wieder zu tragen. Denn ihre Familie hatte seit 17 Jahren ein trauriges Geheimnis. Draco war eigentlich nicht ihr einziger Sohn. Er hatte einen 23 Minuten älteren Zwilling. Doch davon wussten nur die wenigsten. Nicht einmal er selbst wusste es. Denn Scorpio war tot. Gestorben am tag ihrer beider Geburt. Sie hatten Draco nichts davon erzählt, damit er seine Geburtstage genießen konnte und sie nicht als den Todestag seines Bruders ansah. So konnten sie ihm nie ihre Trauer zeigen. Aber sie waren schließlich nicht umsonst Malfoys: Meister der Masken!

In einem anderen teil des Schlosses erwachte gerade der jüngere Zwilling:

Heute war sein großer Tag. Er war endlich 17!

Schon seit Wochen freute er sich darauf.

Doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine Eltern seit ein paar tagen unendlich traurig waren.

Doch warum?

Nur weil er erwachsen wurde?

Nein!

Wehmütige Blicke deswegen waren vielleicht normal. Aber diese Trauermienen?

Es musste etwas ganz anderes sein. Dass nicht einmal seine Eltern es hinter einer Maske verbergen konnten.

ABER ERSTMAL GABS GESCHENKE!

In einer anderen Welt, im Schloss seines Schweigervaters –Castle Hell- erwachte neben seinem Ehemann der tot geglaubte 2. Zwilling.

Er war TOTAL hibbelig!

Schnell sprang er aus dem bett. Durch die Bewegung weckte er seinen Mann.

„Wasn los?" fragte der eben geweckte noch sehr verschlafen.

„Heute wird mein Bruder 17. heute werde ich es ihnen endlich sagen!"

„Oh! Alles gute zum Geburtstag mein Schatz!"

„Danke Darling!"

„Gehst du allein?"

„ja. Zumindest zuerst. Ihr könnt ja nachkommen."

„Gut. Melde dich aber, ja?"

Wieder in Malfoy Manor:

Mittlerweile waren alle angezogen und Lucius und Narzissa saßen im Speisesaal und warteten auf ihren Sohn.

Der platzte auch prompt hüpfend in den Raum.

„GESCHÄNKÄÄÄÄHHHHH!"

„Und ich dachte er wird 17 und nicht 7. nuschelte Lucius in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und kassierte dafür einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von seiner Frau.

Draco hatte in seinem Geschenkewahn gar nichts davon mitbekommen.

„also gut!" maulte Lucius.

„alles Gute mein kleiner!"

„Genau. Glückwunsch zur Volljährigkeit!"

„DANKE!"

KRACH!

°Was ist dass denn für ein Höllenlärm?°

„VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! ICH HASSE KAMINE! WER HAT DEN SCHEISS EIGENTLICH ERFUNDEN?"

Da kam ein junger Mann, ca. 1,85m groß schlank, mit blauen Augen und etwa Kinnlangen, zerstrubbelten schwarzen Haaren zur Saloontür herein.

„DAS IST DOCH DER GRÖSSTE…!" schimpfte der Fremde.

„Wer sind sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Klar darfst du fragen, DAD!"

„…..?!"

„Ich bin Scorpio Severus Malfoy. Euer Sohn und Dracos tot geglaubter Zwillingsbruder. Heute ist unser 17. Geburtstag.

Glückwunsch übrigens kleiner."

„Aber wie…?"

„Schon okay Mum. Ich kann mir ungefähr vorstellen, wie es dir gerade geht."

„Nie im Leben. Woher auch?"

„Glaub mir einfach. Ich erzähl es euch später."

Da hatte auch Draco es endlich geschafft das gehörte in seinem Gehirn in Informationen umzuwandeln.

„Ich habe keinen Bruder!"

„Doch Draco. Es stimmt was ich sage.

Bei unserer Geburt im St. Mugos lief nicht alles ganz glatt. Während ich im Nebenraum gerade untersucht wurde, kämpften die Heiler damit, dich unbeschadet auf die Welt zu holen. Eine der Heilerinnen, die bei mir waren, ha mich absichtlich mit dem Sohn der Potters vertauscht. Dessen Chancen die nächsten Stunden zu überleben waren praktisch gleich Null! Er starb und ich lebte unter seinem Namen." den letzten Satz hatte er beinahe emotionslos ergänzt.

„DAS IST NICHT WAHR!" zeterte Draco.

„Doch mein Sohn. Dein Bruder hat recht." Meldete sich nun auch Lucius zu Wort.

„Du glaubst mir?" fragte Scorpio ungläubig.

„Ja. Wir Vampire können fühlen ob jemand zu unserer Familie gehört oder nicht. Aber woher weißt du das alles?"

„Ach so. Ich dachte schon das hätte ich von Luzi bekommen, der kann dass nämlich auch. Nun ja, um den 17 Geburtstag in etwa erwachen ja die Fähigkeiten eines Vampirs. Seitdem wusste ich es instinktiv. Dann habe ich natürlich Nachforschungen angestellt."

Inzwischen war sich Narzissa der Tragweite dieser Neuigkeit bewusst geworden, und fiel ihrem älteren Sohn schluchzend um den Hals.

„Oh mein Gott! Ich dachte, du wärst tot! Wie geht es dir, wo kommst du her? Wo wohnst du? Und wie denkst du über all das?"

„Mir geht es gut. Ich komme von zu Hause und es ist Ok. Ich weiß es nun ja auch schon seit einiger Zeit."

°BLAISE!? Schick mir doch bitte die kleine her. Du wartest bitte noch ein bisschen.°

°OKAY!°

„Einige Zeit?"

Bevor Scorpio antworten konnte ging neben ihm die Luft in Flammen auf. Diese erloschen so plötzlich wie sie gekommen waren. Zurück blieb ein kleines schwarzhaariges Mädchen, mit grünblauen Augen, im Alter von etwa 2 Jahren.

„Daddy?" fragte sie leise und rieb sich dabei die Augen.

„Ich bin hier kleines!"

„Lachend nahm Scorpio das etwas nervöse kleine Mädchen auf den Arm.

„Hallo kleine Maus!" begrüßte er das Mädchen und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„SCORPIO! Würdest du dich erklären?" kam es von einem leicht geschockten Luc.

„natürlich Dad. Das ist meine Tochter Mirinda Narzissa Sophie Malfoy."

„Äh…Wie….Was…wann…Wer…HÄÄÄÄ!"

„Also Brüderchen:

Wie schon gesagt ist sie meine Tochter. Sie ist 2 Jahre alt und das WIE muss ich dem selbsternannten Sexgott von Hogwarts doch hoffentlich nicht mehr erklären."

Da schlugen wieder Flammen aus dem Boden. Diesmal erschien ein ca. 20 Jähriger Mann mit langen schwarzen haaren und Moosgrünen Augen.

„Du sagst es Darling. Selbsternannt! Als ob er uns beiden den Rang ablaufen könnte!"

„Da hast du ja soooo recht Baby."

Liebevoll küsste er den anderen auf den Mund.

„ÄHM…..!"

„Oh, natürlich! Mum, Dad, Draco, darf ich vorstellen, mein Mann und aktueller teufe: Blaise Luzifer Malfoy."

„HI!"

„BLAISE?"

„Hi Dray!"

„Du bist mit Potter zusammen?"

„Nein! Ich bin mit deinem BRUDER verheiratet!"

„Obwohl er eine Tochter hat?"

„Oh man Brüderchen bist du so blöd oder stehst du nur auf der Leitung? Blaise ist Mirandas 2. Vater!"

„HÄ?...OH!"

„Ja, OH!"

Da fiel bei Narzissa die Starre.

„OMG! Du bist erst 17! Damals warst du erst 15! Ein KIND!" brauste sie auf.

„nein Mutter. Ich war einige Zeit im Reich der Engel bei Blaise Großeltern. Hier vergingen nur vier Wochen, dort jedoch 4 Jahre! Sie haben mich damals nach dem Trimagischen Turnier zu sich geholt, da ich es nicht mehr lange geschafft hätte so weiter zu machen. Bevor ich wieder auf die Erde zurückkam war ich verheiratet und schwanger. Ich bin jetzt eigentlich 21. Doch hier lebe ich als17 jähriger. Ich werde sowieso nie älter aussehen als 25. Es hat schon seine Vorteile, wen der Partner ein Dämon ist."

„WOW!"

„Mirinda? Geh doch mal zu deinem Großvater!"

„Opa?" piepste sie mit ihrer absolut süßen stimme, die jeden mit auch nur einem Quäntchen herz dazu brachte alles zu tun was sie wollte.

„Ja, mein kleiner Schatz."

Der sonst so kalte Lucius musste doch glatt lächeln, als er das süße Mädchen auf den Arm nahm. Mirinda quietschte vergnügt, als sie einmal richtig durchgeknuddelt wurde.

Narzissa war erst einmal neugierig:

„warum hast du uns das alles nicht schon früher gesagt?"

„Das hängt damit zusammen, warum ich vorhin meinte, ich wüsste wie du dich fühlst." Als er das sagte wurde sein Blick traurig und er lehnte sich Halt suchend an Blaise.

„Dazu muss ich etwas weiter ausholen:

Vor der Geburt meinr Kleinen ga es viel zu arrangieren. Danach musste ich mit Tom dieses ganze Kriegsdesaster regeln. Und vor einem halben Jahr wurde Mia entführt:

Es war ein ganz normaler Januarmorgen, Blaise& ich waren kurz bei Tom, wegen ener Kleinigkeit. Da wurde auf Castle Hell ein Großalarm ausgelöst. So schnell wir konnten gingen wir nachsehen. Doch wir kamen zu spät. Dumbledore hatte unseren kleinen Sonnenschein entführt. Fast 2 Wochen hatten wir keine Spur, da ihre Magie noch nicht wirklich erwacht war. (Sie war also noch fast ein nichtmagisches Kind. Nicht dass sie jetzt schon zaubern könnte!) Doch dann konnte ich sie wieder spüren. Ich war soooo glücklich mein Baby wieder im Arm zu halten. Den Rest der Zeit hab ich dann ausgiebig Rache an dem Kidnapper, Pettigrew geübt und vor 2 Monaten habe ich mich dann entschieden, bis heute zu warten."

Während der Erzählung hatte Mirinda von Lucius zu ihrer Oma gewechselt, welche ihre Enkelin nun beschützend an sich drückte.

Narzissa war ganz vernarrt in ihre kleine.

Da trat völlig unerwartet Draco vor und umarmte seinen großen Bruder.

THE END

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein paar reviews da.


	2. Steckbriefe und Ergänzung

Steckbriefe etc.

Allgemeines zu Vampiren bei mir:

Sie hören mit etwa 30 Jahren auf zu altern, können nicht durch Todesflüche sterben und fühlen wer zu ihrer Familie gehört oder nicht.

Allgemeines über Dämonen bei mir:

Sie hören mit 20 Jahren das altern auf, können nicht durch Flüche sondern nur durch bestimmte gifte, Krankheiten oder durch schwere Verletzungen getötet werden. Se fühlen auch wer zu ihrer Familie gehört. Und sie beherrschen die Feuerteleportation

Allgemeines zu Bindungen zwischen magischen Wesen:

Die Fähigkeiten Mischen sich, und die Faktoren beim Tod übernimmt der ´schwächere` vom ´stärkeren`.

Scorpio Severus Malfoy:

Früher bekannt als: Harry Potter

Vater: Lucius Malfoy

Mutter: Narzissa Malfoy, geb. Black

Geschwister: Draco Lucius Malfoy(17)

Bindungspartner: Blaise Luzifer Satanus

Kinder: Mirinda Narzissa Sophie Malfoy

Wesen: Vampir

Alter: 21

Blaise Luzifer Malfoy, geb. Satanus:

Auch bekannt als: Blaise Zabini

Vater: Luzifer Satanus

Mutter: Sophie Jane Satanus, geb. Zabini

Geschwister: Anne Clara Satanus (35)

Bindungspartner: Scorpio Severus Malfoy

Kinder: Mirinda Narzissa Sophie Malfoy

Wesen: Dämon

Alter: 21

Mirinda Narzissa Sophie Malfoy

Vater: Blaise Luzifer Malfoy, geb. Satan

2. Vater: Scorpio Severus Malfoy

Wesen: Vampir-Dämonen-Mix

Alter: 2

Draco Lucius Malfoy:

Vater: Lucius Malfoy

Mutter: Narzissa Malfoy, geb. Balck

Geschwister: Scorpio Severus Malfoy

Wesen: Vampir

Alter: 17

Narzissa Malfoy, geb. Black:

Vater: Samuel Black

Mutter: Emilia Black, geb. Smith

Geschwister: Bellatrix Lestrange, geb. Malfoy

Bindungspartner: Lucius Malfoy

Kinder: Scorpio Severus Malfoy

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Wesen: Vampir

Alter: ca. 50

Lucius Malfoy:

Vater: Abraham Malfoy

Mutter: Melodie Malfoy, geb. Chestner

Bindungspartner: Narzissa Malfoy, geb. Black

Kinder: Scorpio Severus Malfoy

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Wesen: Vampir

Alter: ca. 50

So, des wars jetzt aber endgültig, bis denne Hab euch alle lieb!

*alle feste drück*

Eure Tanja


End file.
